Disfarce
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei tenta esconder o que sente por Botan, mas há coisas que não dá pra disfarçar.


**Disfarce**

**Você vê esse meu jeito, de pessoa liberada****  
****Mas não sabe que por dentro não é isso, eu não sou nada**

Hiei estava cansado. Cansado das lutas incessantes, cansado de seguir ordens, mas, mais do que tudo, cansado do sentimento que queimava em seu peito toda vez que via aquela Guia Espiritual. Ele tentava evitar, mas, cada vez mais, se via refazendo seus passos até o templo de Genkai, onde ela costumava se hospedar quando se encontrava no Ningenkai.

Era óbvio que todos que sabiam de seu segredo imaginavam que ele ia até lá unicamente com o intuito de visitar sua irmã e prezar por seu bem estar, mas Hiei não podia mentir pra si mesmo. Havia algo naquela mulher que o atraia e ele não sabia como fazer isso parar.

\- Por que está tão sério, Hiei? – A jovem que ocupava seus pensamentos indagou, tirando-o de seus devaneios. O koorime pensou que àquela altura todos estivessem dormindo e, por isso, estava sentado num canto da sala pensando em sua situação; não imaginara que Botan fosse surgir como um anjo descendo as escadas, com aquela camisola que demarcava todas as curvas de seu corpo, para interrompê-lo. – Tem certeza que não prefere que eu arrume um quarto para você? Deve ser muito desconfortável dormir sentado no chão desse jeito.

\- Hm. Estou bem, onna. – Ele disse num dar de ombros desviando seus olhos da silhueta dela. – Já dormi em lugares muito piores.

\- Disso eu não tenho dúvida. – Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. – Sei que você é um lutador forte e corajoso, e que está acostumado a passar por todo o tipo de situação terrível, e a dormir em qualquer lugar; já vi como você desmaia em qualquer canto depois de uma luta muito cansativa, mas isso não quer dizer que precise ser assim o tempo todo.

**Tenho ares de serpente, mas em caso de amor**

**Sou pequeno, sou carente, sou tão frágil sonhador**

O koorime ficou feliz por saber que era assim que Botan o enxergava, mas sabia que se ela pudesse vê-lo por dentro, como realmente era, acabaria se decepcionando. Ele não era parecido em nada com o youkai que ela acabara de descrever. Podia ser valente numa luta contra cem youkais, mas diante de uma única mulher, não fazia ideia de como agir ou de como evitar que seu coração batesse descontrolado. Era patético.

\- Está decidido. Vou arrumar um quarto pra você. – Ela disse se virando para voltar a subir as escadas.

\- Já disse que não precisa. – Ele insistiu se levantando do chão e indo na direção dela, para impedir que concluísse seus planos. – Se eu quiser conforto, tem um sofá bem aqui. – Hiei colocou os pés no primeiro degrau das escadas e estava quase segurando o braço de Botan, quando ela se voltou para ele, deixando-o paralisado. O rosto dela estava acima do seu, pois ela estava num degrau mais alto, mas a distância entre eles não era de mais do que alguns centímetros.

\- E eu disse que quero arrumar o quarto para você. – A jovem respondeu com uma expressão aborrecida. – Será que não pode ceder à minha vontade ao menos uma vez? Sei que gosta de fazer tudo do seu jeito, mas não há mal nenhum em ceder algumas vezes. – O youkai estava sem palavras. Mal conseguia respirar. Não se lembrava de já ter estado tão próximo dela quanto naquele momento; com apenas um gesto poderia tocar seus lábios nos dela, se fosse mais ousado.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio ele pôde notar que Botan o fitava um pouco intrigada. Devia estar pensando que ele havia ficado louco. O koorime pigarreou levemente e desviou seus olhos dos dela.

\- Se isso vai deixá-la feliz, faça o que quiser, onna. – A Guia Espiritual, na mesma hora, lhe abriu um sorriso largo. Quem a visse daquele jeito pensaria que ele acabara de realizar seu maior sonho.

\- Ótimo. – Ela falou subindo as escadas, feliz da vida, sendo seguida por ele, que ainda tentava se recuperar do que acabara de acontecer. Tinha que se esforçar para conseguir se controlar melhor. Tinha que deixar de viver no mundo dos sonhos e encarar a realidade. A onna não era sua e nunca seria.

**Eu me pinto e me disfarço, companheiro do perigo**

Hiei viu a maneira como Botan conversava com Kurama e não perdeu tempo em se afastar. Se havia uma missão, ele tinha a desculpa perfeita para se afastar daquela cena, pois sentia o ciúme fluindo por seu corpo intensamente. Era óbvio que Botan se identificaria com Kurama. Ele era gentil, educado, demonstrava que se importava com ela; não podia culpá-la por gostar de estar perto dele, mas isso não significava que gostaria de observar a interação entre os dois.

O koorime entrou de cabeça na batalha e não se importou de levar alguns golpes. Tudo o que queria era esquecer o que vira. Kurama era seu melhor amigo e ele não queria sentir inveja dele, mas era difícil permanecer impassível naquelas circunstâncias.

Quando finalmente parou de lutar contra os youkais que surgiam em seu caminho, Hiei estava coberto de sangue e vísceras. Seus amigos não tiveram que fazer nada, ele cuidara de tudo.

\- Está tudo bem com você, Hiei? – Yusuke indagou com os olhos arregalados. Todos fitavam a cena à sua frente, incrédulos.

\- Hm. – Foi sua única resposta enquanto embainhava sua espada novamente.

\- Tem certeza? – Insistiu Botan com uma expressão preocupada. – Não creio que todo esse sangue seja dos youkais.

\- Estou bem, onna. – Ele respondeu sem encará-la. Agora que sua fúria passara, via como sua atitude devia ter parecido uma loucura a todos. – Não tenho nenhum ferimento grave.

\- Não acho que seja possível ter certeza disso estando coberto de sangue. – Ela falou com um sorriso gentil. – Vamos voltar à cabana e eu vou cuidar de seus machucados. – Hiei estava prestes a contestar, mas ao notar o olhar que a jovem lhe lançava achou melhor se calar. Estava mais do que claro que ela não aceitaria não como resposta. – Enquanto isso, vocês tentam dar um jeito nesses corpos. Não podemos deixar as coisas desse jeito. Alguém pode ver e...

\- Pode deixar, Botan. – Yusuke disse dando um passo a frente para começar a limpar aquela área. – Vamos dar um jeito. – A Guia Espiritual assentiu com um sorriso e seguiu com Hiei para a cabana que eles estavam usando como abrigo.

**Eu me solto em sua festa, mas, sozinho, eu não consigo**

\- É melhor você ir direto pro chuveiro. – Ela disse assim que entraram na cabana. – Deixe suas roupas lá mesmo, porque vai ser impossível usá-las antes de lavar. Enquanto isso... – Botan se calou, pois, ao se virar para encará-lo, se deparou com o youkai sem capa e camisa. Hiei segurava suas roupas distraidamente.

\- Vou lavá-las durante o banho. – Ele explicou, sem entender porque Botan o encarava daquele jeito e porque não concluíra o que dizia. Era óbvio que ele estava imundo, mas agora que tirara a camisa, não era tão perceptível. Talvez... O koorime olhou para ela em dúvida, mas estava mais do que claro que a jovem analisava seu corpo. Isso trouxe um sorriso convencido a seus lábios. – Eu posso ir para o banho ou você planeja me admirar mais um pouco? – O rosto de Botan ficou completamente vermelho e isso só lhe deu a certeza de que estava correto em suas conjecturas.

\- Eu não estava... – Ela iniciou desviando seus olhos do corpo dele. – Eu estava verificando se não havia nenhum ferimento visível. – O koorime deu dois passos a frente, e Botan deu um para trás, ficando encostada a porta. Se Hiei desse mais um passo a deixaria imprensada.

\- Talvez seja melhor verificar mais de perto. – Ele falou num tom de voz profundo e sedutor, na opinião dela. Botan o encarou e seus rostos estavam bem próximos. A jovem pensava no que dizer quando eles ouviram as vozes de seus amigos se aproximando e, assim que ela desviou os olhos dos dele, o youkai seguiu para o banheiro deixando-a sozinha na sala, respirando de forma apressada.

Hiei tomou um banho frio, mas sabia que, nem mesmo isso, poderia acalmá-lo.

**Digo coisas que eu não faço**

\- Estou um pouco preocupada com Yukina, Hiei. – Botan disse na próxima vez em que ele apareceu no templo de Genkai. Os dois conversavam no jardim depois que Yukina e Genkai haviam se retirado para dormir.

\- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele indagou alarmado. Não sentira nada de diferente na casa, então recebeu aquela informação com surpresa.

\- Não aconteceu nada físico, se é a isso que se refere. – A jovem se apressou em tranquilizá-lo. – Mas ela sempre fala sobre seu irmão perdido e como gostaria de encontrá-lo. Outro dia Yukina estava tão triste que eu quase...

\- Você 'quase' o quê? – Hiei perguntou começando a ficar irritado. Já podia imaginar o que ela quase contara a Yukina. – Não se atreva a se intrometer nisso, onna. Isso é um assunto que não lhe diz respeito.

\- É óbvio que me diz respeito. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom que ele. – Vocês dois são meus amigos e, é óbvio que quero vê-los felizes. Tenho o direito de me preocupar.

\- Onna, eu já lhe disse o que vai acontecer se abrir o bico. Não vou poupá-la só porque acha que é uma amiga da família. – O koorime respondeu de maneira arrogante e deu as costas a ela, mas, antes que pudesse se afastar muito, Botan segurou seu braço e fez com que ele voltasse a encará-la.

\- Você não é meu dono, Hiei. E sabe do que mais? Não acredito nas suas ameaças. – Botan falou cruzando os braços de maneira desafiadora. O koorime ia reafirmar o que dissera, mas ao vê-la encarando-o daquela maneira, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além de beijá-la.

**Faço coisa que eu não digo**

E beijá-la foi o que ele fez. Hiei uniu seus lábios aos dela de maneira ávida e puxou-a pela cintura para que seus corpos se colassem. A quem estava tentando enganar? Aquele beijo era o que mais desejava há muito tempo, não havia nenhuma maneira de conseguir se controlar agora que o conseguira. Botan se aconchegou ao corpo dele e isso apenas lhe serviu de incentivo para aprofundar o beijo. Suas mãos passeavam pela cintura dela e ameaçavam subir por seu corpo, mas, nesse sentido, Hiei conseguiu se conter. Não queria assustar a bela mulher em seus braços; a única para ele.

\- Hiei... – Botan sussurrou quando ele separou seus lábios dos dela e seguiu beijando seu pescoço. – Eu... – Os lábios de Hiei estavam cada vez mais ousados, o koorime beijava o vale dos seios dela e faltava muito pouco para que alcançasse seus seios, de fato. – Hiei, eu nunca fiz isso... – O youkai podia notar a forma como o corpo dela respondia a seus avanços, seus seios estavam intumescidos, como se clamassem por sua boca e ele não conseguiu se conter ao ouvir o gemido que ela soltou ao sentir as mãos dele subindo por seu corpo. Hiei baixou a parte de cima da camisola dela e expôs seus seios e, então os beijou e sugou com fervor. O corpo de Botan se contorcia aproximando-se do dele. – Hi-Hiei... – A jovem o abraçou como se precisasse de mais firmeza, diante das sensações que a assolavam. – Não podemos fazer isso. – O koorime parou de beijar os seios dela com dificuldade e a encarou consternado. Era claro que não podiam. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que se entregaria a alguém como ele. O youkai engoliu em seco e desviou seus olhos dos dela antes de ajeitar sua camisola.

**Quero ser o seu amado, não somente o seu amigo**

\- Tem razão. Eu não sei o que me deu. Eu... – Hiei a soltou e passou uma mão por seu rosto. – Não posso explicar agora, mas... – Antes que o koorime pudesse se afastar Botan o segurou pelo braço. Hiei voltou a encará-la sem entender o significado disso.

\- Eu não quero que vá. – Ela disse envergonhada, ficando vermelha. – Eu só acho que o jardim não é o local adequado para... – Hiei voltou a beijá-la, silenciando-a.

\- O que sugere, onna? – O youkai perguntou voltando a acariciar seu corpo com suas mãos e seus lábios. – Não creio que seu quarto seja um lugar apropriado também. Tenho certeza que elas vão ouvir seus gemidos. – Botan soltou mais um gemido, como que para confirmar o que ele dizia. – Não quero que ninguém nos interrompa. – Botan segurou o rosto dele e beijou seus lábios com carinho e amor.

\- Não sei se vai lhe agradar, mas tem um sofá no porão. – Ela falou quando se separaram e Hiei deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Já lhe disse uma vez, passei a noite em lugares muito piores que este. – A jovem lhe sorriu em retorno e o koorime a pegou no colo para levá-la até o porão.

**Cada vez que eu sinto um beijo seu na minha face**

**Eu luto pra manter o meu disfarce**

**E não deixar tão claro que eu te quero**

Hiei despertou ao sentir um beijo em seu rosto e, ao abrir os olhos se deparou com Botan encarando-o. O youkai engoliu em seco ao se lembrar de tudo que ocorrera na noite anterior. Deixara que seu desejo falasse mais alto e agora não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Não podia simplesmente se derreter e se deixar levar a cada beijo que ela lhe desse.

\- Dormiu bem? – A jovem perguntou voltando a deitar sua cabeça no braço de Hiei.

\- Hm. – Ele respondeu ainda pensativo. Sabia que se continuassem a se encontrar, em algum momento, acabaria causando algum mal a ela. Isso sempre acontecia a todos que se aproximavam dele.

\- Não me lembro de você ter ficado tão calado ontem à noite. – Botan comentou brincalhona acariciando o peito dele levemente. O youkai sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo e segurou a mão da jovem com gentileza.

\- Onna... Você sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe? – Ele indagou respirando fundo, tentando manter o controle e Botan riu perto de seu ouvido, o que o fez estremecer.

\- Talvez. – Ela respondeu sorridente. – E talvez eu goste disso. – Ela voltou a beijar o rosto dele e se ergueu para beijar seu pescoço e seu peito.

\- Sabe também que tudo isso pode acabar muito mal? – Hiei perguntou enquanto Botan sentava-se em cima de sua barriga completamente nua.

\- Por que isso acabaria mal? – Perguntou sem deixar de beijá-lo e seduzi-lo. Não que precisasse continuar se esforçando, estava mais do que claro que o youkai estava completamente entregue a ela.

\- Eu... – Hiei correspondeu ao beijo que ela lhe dava na boca e a abraçou. – Não sou conhecido pelas coisas boas que aconteceram em minha vida, se não se lembra.

**Cada vez se torna mais difícil o meu teatro**

**Não dá mais pra fugir do seu contato**

\- E você acha que é tudo por sua culpa? – Ela indagou surpresa. – Não acho que você tenha controle de tudo que acontece ao seu redor. – A jovem sacudiu a cabeça incrédula. Hiei só podia estar ficando louco se achava que só atraia problemas. – Mas, com certeza, você podia tentar sorrir um pouco mais. Eu realmente gostaria de ver mais sorrisos no seu rosto. – Ela completou beijando-o e encostando seu corpo ao dele plenamente. O koorime deu um pequeno sorriso de canto e a abraçou.

\- Talvez você os veja com mais frequência se continuar agindo dessa maneira. – A jovem riu beijando-o apaixonadamente.

\- Com sorrisos ou sem sorrisos, o que importa é que quero continuar agindo desta maneira. – Ela falou sem deixar de beijá-lo. Hiei percorreu o corpo dela com as mãos e Botan gemeu quando ele alcançou um ponto sensível de seu corpo. Se ela queria continuar isso, seja lá o que fosse, não seria ele quem iria se afastar. Aparentemente, mesmo se quisesse, isso não seria possível, pois Botan não parecia disposta a soltá-lo.

**Estou apaixonado por você**

**[Meu Disfarce – Sandy feat. Xororó]**

**Início: 23/11/2018**

**Término: 24/11/2018.**


End file.
